pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon, Bon Appetit!
'''Pokemon, Bon Appetit! '''is the fifth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill standing outside a restraunt. Scott: Jill, we have GOT to eat here! Jill: No way! I'm not eating POKEMON! Scott: Jill, c'mon!! It's not meat or anything! See look at the sign! Scott points to a sign on the window, showing Pokemon from differant regions. Jill: Well... Maybe we can check it out. Jill and Scott enter the building, and a well dressed man confronts them. Man: May I take you to your seats? Scott: Yeah! The man leads them across the building, crossing several tables alog the way. Tony: SCOTT!! Scott turns to see Tony and Emily sitting at a table. Tony: Scott! Come over here! Sit with us! Scott: We're gonna sit with them! Man: Of Course. Scott and Jill sit down next to Emily and Tony. Emily: Oh. It's you two. Emily glares at Scott. Jill: What are you two doing here? Tony: We came here to try the exotic food! Emily: Yeah. Emily ducks underneath the table, and pulls out her Squirtle. Scott: Oh yeah, you have a Squirtle, too! Scott shows Emily his Squirtle. Emily: That's a SQUIRTLE? That is tiny. Hahahahahaha! Pathetic. Scott: Hey! He almost died, and he can beat your Squirtle any day! Emily's Squirtle: Squirtle! Emily: Oh really!? Let's go! Jill: Scott, Squirtle isn't strong enough to battle! Emily: Ha. I knew it. Scott: Jill, stop doing that! Tony: Here's the menu. Tony hands the fancy-looking menu to Scott. Bulbasaur, Eevee, and the two Squirtles run around underneath the table. Scott: Woah! Everything sounds so good! Exotic Berry Milkshake with Miltank Milk, Snoverberries, Oran Berries and Nanab Berries with a hint of Combee honey! That sounds good! Jill: Nooo! No dessert this early in the day! Scott: Fiiiiine! Tony: Ha! Who is she, your mom? Tony laughs. Scott: Fine. How about..... The Pokemon Pizza, with cheese made out of Miltank milk, and Tamato Berry sauce. Tony: Cool! That's what I was getting! Emily: What are YOU getting, Jill? Jill: I'll have the Berry Sallad. Emily: And I will have the Pizza as well. Jill: I'll go order! Jill gets up. Scott: Be sure to get food for the Pokemon! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill walks away. Tony: Seriously, Scott. How on earth did you manage to find a puny little Squirtle like that? I mean, how can it even be tough enough to fight? Emily nods her head. Scott: He can't fight yet. Tony: What!? Why would you want a Pokemon that can't fight!? Scott: I, other than you, care about my Pokemon, and I don't care how tough they are. Tony: Pfft. Whatever. Scott: Did you see the Quarter Finals of the Kanto Cup? Tony: Yeah! I did. Scott: NO! I missed it! Who won? Tony: My guy. Jamie Smith. Scott: NOOOOOOOOOOO! You mean..... He beat Steven Bush? Tony: Yep. Creamed him. Scott: Dangit..... Tony: I told you he was gonna lose! He used his Charizard at the last second to knock out Steve's Venusaur. It was so cool, and the best part is, I get to brag about it because you missed it! Scott: Oh, shut up. Jill: Okay, done. The food should be ready in 10 to 15 minutes. Jill walks over and sits down a bit too close to Scott. Tony: Ha. Scott: Yuck! Scoot over! Jill: Oh, sorry. Jill scoots further away from Scott. Tony: You should battle me. Scott: Yeah, I should! Tony: After we eat, let's go outside and battle! Scott: Yeah! Emily: Let me join in, too. I wanna see how blondie fights. Jill: Oh no, I don't battle with Pokemon. Scott: C'mon, Jill! I've see you do it before and your really good! You gotta do it! Jill: Fine. Emily: So a double battle. Tony: Yep. Jill: So, what were you two talking about? Scott: Just THE BEST T.V. SHOW IN HISTORY. Jill: ..... Can you tell me what "THE BEST T.V. SHOW IN HISTORY" Is? Scott: The Kanto Cup. We always watched it before we started out journey. I would come over to his house and watch it. My favorite guy was a dude called Steven Bush. He is my inspiration. He is the reason I started my journey. Tony: I thought you started because of- Scott punches Tony in the arm before he could finish talking. Tony: That didn't hurt.... Scott: Yeah. I always get my ideas and tacticts from Steven Bush. Jill: That's cool! A Machamp walks over, carrying a 3 large pizzas, a bowl of sallad, and four bowls of Pokemon Food. Scott: Cool, A Pokemon Waiter! The Machamp hands them all their food. Machamp: Machamp!! Scott: Let's dig in! They all begin eating there food. Jill: My.... This is so delicious! Scott: I know! I wish mom's food tasted like this! Tony: Pfft. You eat slowly. I can finish mine faster! Scott: Not true! The two start shoving Pizza slices in their mouths, and Jill and Emily just sit down, eating peacefully. Category:Episodes